The Sorting of 1971
by showstopper92
Summary: the year Voldemort first gains power, six very important people are sorted. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus. what did the sorting hat think of these students? not a good description sorry but i hope you like it!
1. Musings of a hat

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

_September 1__st__ 1971_

The sorting hat sat on its stool in the middle of the great hall watching as the students started piling in. _another year another sorting. _The hat thought.

This year however would be an interesting one. As the sorting hat already knew; one of the pupils he had previously sorted had gained a tremendous amount of power in the past year and started to put the wizarding world in havoc. When he had been placed upon that boy's head so many years before he knew how much he strived for power, being the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. _Oh how I would give anything to see the look on Salazar's face if a seer had told him that his last living descendant would be a half-blood!_

The sorting hat knew from the second he was able to see the boy's mind he belonged nowhere else but Slytherin, so there was no use in keeping himself on his head for any longer than that second. But what he saw in the young boy was an incredible gift of magic and talent that would be horrific in the wrong hands. Back on his perch that night he had warned Professor Dippet to keep an eye on the Riddle boy to make sure he doesn't go down the wrong path during his schooling. But the professor later had said that Riddle was such a clever boy and didn't show signs of being dark. But Dippet had forgotten one thing that had blinded him from seeing the truth in Riddle

_Thomas Riddle was a Syltherin_.

Riddle had to have been the most cunning and devious young wizard the sorting hat ever had to sort, The boy was able to throw off the old headmaster completely as well as the rest of the staff.

_Well, except one._

Albus Dumbledore was the only professor who was able to see right through Thomas. He kept a watch on young Riddle when Dippet had refused and even called him out on what his plan was when he came seeking the defense against the dark arts post.

_Now THAT was fun to watch!_

But now the sorting hat took himself out of his musings and saw a group of first years walking up to him to be sorted. Looking at the group he noticed right way that this group didn't seem as timid as all of the ones in the years before them. They kept their heads held high and walked right up to him waiting to be sorted. _That's odd_ he thought _in the years previous wars would have the effect of making the children more frightened. _He looked around the great hall for the reaction of the older students and saw the traces of fear in their eyes. _Yet the young ones showed none_. As professor McGonagall finished her speech to the young ones the sorting hat thought. _These children are going to have a big part in this war._

For the first time the Sorting hat was unfortunately right.

**A/N- hi everyone! this story i wrote for my all of my readers and especially my reviewers! (i love you all and happy valentines day!) it's a short little story about the Marauders, Lily and Snape getting sorted and the whole thing will be completed soon. i know i haven't updated my other two stories in a while but the reason is because of college work, job hunting, and a very severe case of writers block... i swear they need to come up with some type of medicine for that!**

**while i've been working on chapter 5 for can't pull one on the marauders and chapter 3 of harry's first week in hell i wrote this piece. i'm still working on those chapters and i promise the moment i finish them they will be put straight up! but anyway i hope you enjoy this story, and please review! thank you and have a Happy Valentines day!  
**


	2. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

Sirius Black wasn't one to be afraid of anything. He had to learn that as he grew up in the house that he did. But he would never admit to anyone that right at this moment he was a nervous wreck. His entire family had been in Syltherin house and he was hoping he'd be different. He had never wanted to be a part of his family hatred of the rest of the wizarding world. It was a cool place. And his new best mate; whom his mother greatly disapproved of as she called him and his family blood traitors; was a great bloke.

And even though his parents had never said anything, he knew they were helping this Voldy moron in making the wizarding world _pure_. They're all idiots the whole lot of them!

"Black, Sirius" Professor McGonagall read.

Upon hearing his name called Sirius held his breath. He felt a pat on his shoulder he turned around to see James give him a reassuring smile. Sirius nodded and smiled back. He turned to the professor and made his way to the stool. All too soon and not soon enough Sirius was sitting on the stool and he felt the hat being placed on his head.

"_Ah Mr. Black I see."_

"_Um who are you?"_

"_Why I am the sorting hat my boy."_

"_You can talk! I haven't heard you talk to anyone else though…"_

"_Ah well that's because I am only speaking in your head, as are you."_

"_Oh, Cool!"_

"_Yes well let's see now. I remember your family. They've all been in Slytherin house-"_

"_I am nothing like my family!" S_irius almost spat out

"_Relax child I can see that clearly in your mind."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I can see in your mind that you despise your family's outlook on our world and how you strive to be different from them. Yes your family believes in a pure-blood mania as you so call it. I've have seen that in them when I had sorted them. But in ways, you are very different."_

"_What?"_

"_You are very cunning and very smart. But, well as you already do know, you do not follow the ways of your family and I can see you do not fear to be different from them or even stand up to them when you feel the need."_

Sirius was taking this all as a good sign but he was still holding on to baited breath.

"_not many people are brave enough to stand up to their family, no matter how much they dislike them and their views and almost never as young as you. You value friendship, courage, and loyalty above all else. You're going to be very happy with me saying this but Slytherin is NOT your house."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Yes, I don't believe I've had a Black not get into Slytherin but you seem to beat the odds. I pity the wrath you have to face from your parents when they find out this next bit of news but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it splendidly. As long as I find out how it goes I believe the look on your mother's face would be rather amusing don't you?"_

Sirius let out a chuckle

"_Yes you have everything it takes to make it in this house and my original owner would be rather fond of you being there as well _GRYFFINDOR_!" _

Sirius finally let go of his baited breath as well as a sigh of relief "YES_! YES! YES! YES! YES! THANK GOD!"_

_The hat let out a chuckle._

Professor McGonagall took the hat off of young Sirius' head and Sirius made his way over to the cheering table and sat down, a broad grin stretching from ear to ear on his face.

_Take THAT mum!_

***reviews are loved ;)*  
**


	3. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

Lily Evans was standing next to her childhood friend Severus as the sorting was going on. There was that bigheaded boy from the train that going up to be sorted. The hat took a rather long time deciding where to put him she guessed before finally shouting out GRYFFINDOR!

"I guess he might not be all that brave and chivalrous if the hat took that long to sort him right?" whispered Severus laughing. "probably wanted to put him in Hufflepuff!"

"you know Sev you haven't really stopped talking about him and his friend since the train ride, what's wrong?"

"huh oh nothing, I just don't get a good vibe from them is all, I think we should stay away from them."

"I don't think we-"

"Evans Lily" Professor McGonagall said.

All of a sudden Lily got nervous. She walked up to the Professor and the stool and she could have sworn her legs were trembling. She wasn't really sure she wanted to be in Slytherin, she was smart of course but she thought that that wasn't the only quality that made a witch or wizard. It takes a lot of guts to defy everything you were once thought never existed and go forth with it. And being as she grew up in the muggle world, that's what Lily was going to do.

Her legs may have been trembling but even so she held her head up high as she walked to the Sorting hat.

The sorting hat looked at the girl walking towards him and smiled at the sight he saw. The girl was obviously nervous as all first years are, yet she took a different approach than the others before her.

Lily sat on the stool and felt the Sorting hat being placed on her head.

The sorting hat felt a rush of emotion and feeling hit him like a ton of bricks

_Love_

_Smarts_

_Bravery_

_Cunning_

_Chivalry_

_Nobility_

_Courage_

_Strength_

_Nerve_

_Daring_

_Decency_

_Goodness _

_Loyalty_

_All of these words came at once being placed on the girls head. She had a fiery aspect about her there's was no doubt where I should put her._ GRYFFINDOR!

It all happened so quick that Lily didn't even realize what happened she let out a small sigh of relief. The moment before professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off her head the hat heard two words spoken so low in the girls mind that if he wasn't the sorting hat he never would have heard it.

"_Thank you"_

The sorting hat smiled _such a sweet girl. But I hate it when I get placed on the heads of young girls, far too many thoughts going on up there at once!_

Lily gave her friend a sheepish smile. She could tell from the look on Sev's face that he was not happy about her being in Gryffindor at all. But she couldn't help but feel ecstatic she was in Gryffindor!

She was walking to the cheering Gryffindors when she spotted that idiot from the train making room for her at the table

_Oh god that's a set back!_

She folded her arms and gave him a look of _are you Serious?_ Before she moved to the other side of the table and turned away from him.

The boy looked a bit taken back. But after he registered what happened he snorted. _This will be fun_ he thought.

***reviews are loved***


	4. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

Remus Lupin put himself to the side of the group. Being by himself wasn't really that big of a deal for him as he never really gotten close to anybody because of his state. Being a 11-year old werewolf was not easy! But Remus managed to get by. He didn't expect to make friends here as much as he wanted to, after all who would want to be friends with a werewolf. Sure the thought didn't make him feel good but it was the truth, and he understood that.

"Lupin Remus" the Professor called out.

Remus' head hot up like a bullet. He didn't realize he was off in his own little world. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _This is it_ he thought. He looked straight ahead and walked up to the professor and the sorting hat.

Remus sat upon the stool and felt the hat on his head.

"_hmm, so I see..."_

"_what? Who's that?"_

"_it's the sorting hat child, did you think that I couldn't talk as well."_

"_oh well I just didn't hear you speak to the others I didn't expect-"_

"_ah well that's because I am only speaking in your mind."_

"_oh!"_

_The hat chuckled "don't worry dear child, you are not the first to ask that question and you will most certainly not be the last."_

_Remus let out a breath._

"_anyway as I was about to say before you show a lot of talent and brains but there is also courage and loyalty."_

"_excuse me?"_

"_yes, you coming here proves your courage and strength. I must admit I've never been on the head of a werewolf before but-"_

"_you know?"_

"_of course I know, I won't be reading your mind correctly if I didn't but don't worry I won't say a word to anyone else."_

"_oh thank god"_

_The hat chuckled. "now that we're passed that I can see bravery- you've had to face a lot of purgatory in your young life Remus Lupin. Things a child should never see, yet you face it and go about life in a normal matter. I think Gryffindor will do you well, yes Gryffindor should be perfect…"_

"_yes PLEASE!"_

_The hat smiled "Very well then… _GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off of Remus and he jumped off of the stool. With a big grin on his face he walked over to the cheering Gryffindors and sat down next to the red-headed girl that was sorted before.

The red-head girl smiled "hi I'm Lily" she held out her hand to Remus but as Remus was about to grab it and shake another hand was thrusted right in front of his nose.

"hey mate, the names Sirius, I guess we'll be in the same dorm then right?"

Remus took a side-ways glance at the girl called Lily who rolled her eyes and scowled at the other boy.

"yeah I guess so," Remus said taking his hand and shaking it. He then turned to Lily and politely introduced himself back to her. which she smiled and returned.

"Oi! Dissing the bloke for a girl! You got some guts!"

Remus looked at the other boy in surprise but that quickly changed to amusement when he saw the teasing look on his face.

"well I'm bloody well in Gryffindor aren't i? I gotta have some guts then."

The boy named Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and pounded Remus on the back.

"Nice! I like that! we'll be mates that much sooner then?"

Remus looked shocked for a moment then smiled widely. "yeah, I guess we will then."

_Okay, maybe I can make some friends here._

***reviews are loved***_  
_


	5. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

Peter Pettigrew stayed in the back of the group cowering to himself. _I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this! _He was thinking to himself. The boy was a nervous wreck and the more time went passed the more scared he became

"Pettigrew, Peter" the professor said

Peter felt his stomach lurch. He was NOT ready for this. Someone had to push him to the front to walk up to the sorting hat.

The sorting hat looked at the boy very curiously. Out of all the young ones being sorted tonight, this one seemed the most frightened. _This should be interesting_

Reluctantly Peter made his way over to the stool and climbed on top of it. he let out a small squeak when the hat was placed on him.

"_hmmmmm, that's odd,"_

Peter let out a yelp. Which caused the rest of the students waiting to be sorted to flinch and the other students already have been sorted to laugh.

_The hat joined in on the laughter. "as I was about to say, you don't seem to have many qualities."_

_Peter was starting to get even more nervous "What?"_

"_I would say Hufflepuff would be the best house for you but I'm not sure."_

"_NO! please not Hufflepuff! I don't want to go there!"_

"_and what's so wrong about Hufflepuff? Normally students get upset if I mention Slytherin-"_

_NO! please not there either!"_

"_relax, you do not have what it takes for either houses"_

"_oh good, wait a minute hey!"_

"_as I was saying, I'm not sure of where to put you, being as the only two houses left are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but you don't seem to fit in either of those either,"_

_Peter was panicking "does that mean I'm not going to get sorted?"_

_The hat let out a chuckle "oh of course not no, I've never not sorted a student before and you will not be the first. Now I see only one quality that can take you far and that's the only thing that will bring you up."_

"_what's that?"_

"_Potential, you have the potential to be brave and to push yourself here. If you use that to rise up to the challenge you should be fine. Now I will put you in a house where you can seek out that potential and rise up to your challenges. You need to learn your qualities which some people do need to do from time to time, you are not the first who had to learn that and I will put you in the house that I placed those others. does that sound good?"_

"_ok?"_

_The hat laughed "very well then, _GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter nearly fell over in shock. Professor McGonagall took the hat off of his head but he was too shocked to even realize. Until she whispered into his ear "now is when you go to your house Mr. Pettigrew" she said.

Peter lept off the stool and ran over to the cheering and laughing table in the middle and sat next to the boy with lightish brown hair.

The boy smiled gently and held out his hand "hi my name is Remus, Remus Lupin"

"Huh? Oh my name's Peter" he said while taking his hand.

The boy named Remus was just about to say something when the other boy across from him interrupted

"Hey kid, the names' Sirius" he said proudly while sticking out his hand, which peter took hesitantly.

Sirius gave the boy an odd look "um, anyway, bet it freaked you out when the hat started talking then huh?"

Peter let out a breath "oh yeah, they should really tell a bloke beforehand if the hat they're gonna wear is going to speak to them"

Sirius laughed while Remus shrugged indifferently but smiled. There was a girl sitting next to Remus who introduced herself next.

"It's nice to meet you peter I'm Lily" she said kindly

Peter smiled at the girl "it's nice to meet you too"

***reviews are loved***


	6. James Potter

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

James Potter was getting board with the sorting. He wanted to sit at Gryffindor and eat already!

"Potter, James" Professor McGonagall announced.

_Finally!_ He thought. James had a spring in his step walking up to the sorting hat. He had nearly bumped into the professor with his excitement earning a laugh from the school and a stern glare from the woman. James smiled sheepishly.

But that sheepish smile turned into a maraudering grin. "my apologies professor, I was blinded by your beauty."

Professor McGonagall looked as if she'd been hit in the face. The headmaster seemed to be the only one that heard the comment as his eyes started to twinkle and looked as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

McGonagall's face turned however to look like she sucked on a lemon. "on the stool Mr. Potter."

"yes Ma'am!" he mock saluted, earning a round of laughter from the hall. He sat on the stool and the professor placed the hat on his head.

"_HA! That was brilliant dear child! I've never had any of the student's pull that before!"_

_James gave a curious look before realizing the hat was actually speaking to him._

"_thanks sir, I try" he grinned_

_The hat grinned too. "Well now let's get to business then shall we?"_

"_yes! We shall!"_

_The hat chuckled "alright then let's see, you are exceedingly bright and loyal but bravery and nobility are your strong points I must say."_

"_hey you saying I'm not that bright and loyal?"_

_The hat laughed "no no dear boy maybe I should say, strongest points"_

"_that's better"_

_More laughing. "anyway, as I was saying your courageous and extremely noble, there is only one house that suits you perfectly, and I think you know what house that is don't you?"_

Jamesgrinned

"_Yes both your parents were in Gryffindor and you have what it takes to make it to the top, so that being said_ GRYFFINDOR!"

James let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding and felt the hat being taken off of his head and he sprung off of the chair to his table. If someone looked closely at Professor McGonagall they could see the trace of a smile twitch on her lips.

James found his friend from the train and quickly sat next to him shaking his hand

"nice mate, now you're here too."

James grinned and turned his head to the other two boys and the girl from the train. "hey I'm James, guess we're all bunking together then right"

The shorter one squeaked his reply while the other one said "yeah, I guess so mate. My names Remus by the way, Remus Lupin" he stuck out his hand

James smiled at the boy called Remus, took his hand and shook it. he then turned to the girl from the train. "so I guess Slytherin wasn't all that great for you then huh?"

The girl glared at him and turned away to watch the sorting. James turned to Sirius who laughed. Remus looked at the exchange and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I don't think it's wise to hit on two women in one night James, one might get jealous" he smiled jokingly

James on the other hand looked shock but smiled none-the-less "I'll keep that in mind then mate" he laughed _but how did he know that? I practically whispered it to that professor…_

Remus saw the look of confusion on the boys face and gave him a half-grin "I have _really_ good hearing"

James laughed and nodded. _Ok, he may not be telling the whole reason, but I like this bloke, he's a cool guy!_

***reviews are loved***_  
_


	7. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

Severus Snape was not all that enthusiastic about the sorting anymore. After hearing his Li- his _friend_ Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor there was not much left to be happy about.

"Snape, Severus" Professor McGonagall called

Severus made his way up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"_hmmm, I see"_

"_huh? Who's that?"_

_No matter how many times the student's asked that question, it was always amusing to hear the startled children's thoughts_

"_it's the sorting hat my boy, I'm speaking to you inside your head."_

"_oh," Sev said_

_The sorting hat ignored the boy's dull mood, he already knew why he was upset but he couldn't take back what he did and even if he could he wouldn't the girl was a Gryffindor and that's where she wanted and belonged._

"_I see you have a very bright mind, and you are very cunning."_

"_hmm?" Sev said indifferently_

"_I believe Slytherin would do you well"_

"_why didn't you put Lily in Slytherin?" Severus finally asked_

_The hat sighed, he knew he would ask that soon enough "i do not speak of the other student's sorting but I will say that she was destined for Gryffindor, as you are for Slytherin"_

_Severus sighed "just do it" he said sourly _

"_alright then but, try not to think of it in a negative way, the two of you can still be friends no matter what house your sorted into"_

"_whatever"_

_If the hat could have a headache he would have one now. The boy was just going to have to learn to make it better for himself "okay but just try to look positive and think about it…_SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered for their new comer and Severus walked over to the table- away from Lily. He turned to look at her and was shocked to see her turn to him and give him a reassuring smile as he sat down at his table, being patted on the back by a much older boy with longish blonde hair. Sev turned to Lily and smiled. _We can still be friends _he thought.

**The End**

**A/N- i hope you all enjoyed it, and i promise to update on my other stories as soon as possible! Please review and tell me what you think, thank you! :)**


End file.
